Racing Love
by Zaico B
Summary: [Summary Chap 1] Hyukjae dan Tao gugup. Memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka didandani seperti ini, namun kali ini berbeda. Riasan Jaejoong kali ini membuat mereka terlihat lebih sexy, cute, dan nakal bersamaan/ "Kalau aku menang, kau harus melayaniku. Jika aku kalah aku yang akan melayanimu" ucap Donghae dan Kris/[HaeHyuk] [KrisTao] [Kyumin] and other/ RnR please/Yaoi [Chap 1!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Other **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : romance, drama, imagine **

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**Racing Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau di dunia nyata, seorang Lee Donghae tidak –belum- bisa mengendarai mobil dengan baik. Tetapi ini adalah dunia _fiction. _Dalam kisah ini, sosok tampannya adalah pemacu adrenalin dalam bidang F1 tingkat 1250cc. Ya walaupun levelnya masih cukup rendah, namun pesaingnya sangat sengit dan tidak bisa diremehkan. Yang mencangkup Negara-negara besar, seperti USA, Jerman, Jepang, dan Negara besar lainnya

Mari perkenalkan tokoh utama dalam kisah ini,

**Lee Donghae**

Umur : 25 tahun umur dalam Korea

Profesi : Pembalap _professional_

Status : _Relationship_

_Another descriptions _:

Pembalap yang bisa dibilang terkenal di negaranya dan dikalangan pesaingnya maupun dunia balap F1. Ia termasuk pembalap muda dalam bidang ini, karena ia sudah masuk dalam level ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Donghae tergabung dalam Polarise _team_ dengan dirinya sebagai _racer _utama, tak hanya dia saja yang menjadi pembalap dalam tim itu ada pengemudi lain mobil cepat ini bernama Wu Yi Fan, atau biasa disapa Kris

_Perfect, rich, handsome, multi talent, _dan masih banyak lagi pujian yang terlontarkan untuk sosok itu. Tapi biar diperjelas, sebaiknya kata pertama yang menyatakan kalau ia 'sempurna' tidak cocok untuknya karena ia memiliki kekurangan, memang semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna namun 'kekurangan'nya ini banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui terkecuali beberapa orang yang sama seperti dirinya

.

**Lee Hyukjae **

Umur : 25 tahun, umur dalam Korea

Profesi : _Mechanic _atau montir

Status : _Relationship_

_Another descriptions _:

_Namja _manis yang satu ini juga salah seorang dari Polarise _team_, namun dalam bidang _repair. _Umurnya hanya beda beberapa bulan dari pembalap tampan, namun dia sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dan tergabung dalam tim ini. Posisinya dalam tim ini juga berpengaruh besar bagi kemenangan kelompok ini sendiri, selain harus teliti dan keahliannya yang sangat penting, dirinya juga merupakan faktor kunci emas keberhasilan pembalap tampan –Donghae- dalam setiap kejuaraan

Kenapa?

Kalau ditanyakan sebab, pasti jawaban pertamanya adalah karena. Ya, karena tidak sembarangan orang tau dirinya pun mengalami 'kekurangan' yang sama yang dialami Donghae

Ingatkah pada status mereka? Yap, berpacaran. Dan untuk memperjelas, **seorang Lee Donghae BERPACARAN dengan Lee Hyukjae. **Dan itulah yang terjadi

Yang dinamakan _ultimate seme _menurutnya sama, pasti memiliki keinginan yang gila masing-masing terhadap pasangannya. Tak jarang ia diminta –atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk 'mendampingi' Donghae disetiap _tournament. _Ya, benar-benar mendampingi. Dimulai dari keluar gedung tempat mobilnya berada, sampai Donghae memasuki mobil. Orang-orang sudah _familiar _dengan aktivitas yang diminta Donghae pada Hyukjae ini biasa disebut.. _umbrella girl _

.

Dan izinkan saya untuk menggambarkan tokoh pelengkap dalam kisah ini

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

Keturunan campuran Canada – China, berumur 22 tahun. Baru satu tahun bergabung dalam Polarise _team. _Sosok yang tampan, berkharisma, kaya, dingin, namun akan menjadi pribadi yang hangat bila disamping orang-orang terdekat, apalagi oleh _namja _bermata panda – kekasihnya

Tidak seperti Donghae yang menjadikan pembalap sebagai profesi tetapnya, Kris lebih menganggap ini hanya sebagai hobi semata. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tentu bisa, karena ia bisa masuk dalam tim ini hanya dengan cuma-cuma. Mudah saja bagi seorang Wu Yi Fan, karena perusahaan besar yang tergabung dalam tim ini adalah milik ayahnya dan itu sangat membuktikan kalau ia bisa mengatakan menjadi _racer _hanya sebagai hobi. Sejak ia masih belia, bakatnya ini memang sudah ada, maka dari itu hobinya ini dapat tersalurkan dengan baik

Kris sendiri sebenarnya seorang pebisnis muda yang sangat kaya, perusahaannya pun sudah tersebar ke berbagai Negara. Awal mula ia mau menjadi pembalap adalah menyalurkan bakat hobinya dalam hal _driving. Well, _berhubung ayahnya memiliki tim balap besar ini, tidak sulit untuk ia bergabung

Jangan lupakan satu hal,

Dirinya berteman baik dengan _senior _nya, Donghae

.

**Huang Zi Tao**

Awalnya pemuda manis berumur 20 tahun ini hanyalah orang biasa yang berurbanisasi dari China ke Korea Selatan, pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan sosok dingin juga tampan Kris saat menyaksikan turnamen F1 yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Berpenampilan sebagai _umbrella girl _disetiap ajang kompetisi F1 yang diikuti oleh kekasih tampan yang menurutnya menyebalkan –Kris. Bagaimana tidak, mengenakan rok mini diatas lutut, baju yang minim akan bahan yang tidak menutupi lingkar perut rampingnya, wig berwarna hitam legam sebatas siku. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan kain empuk namun sangat membentuk dibagian dadanya, menambah kesan kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan

Sempat beberapa kali ia bisa bernafas lega saat dirinya tidak sendiri mengenakan pakaian konyol tersebut, karena _gege _manis di tim itu juga sering di'minta' berpenampilan seperti itu. Hyukjae namanya. Tao tidak kaget dengan hal itu, sebab dengan persetujuan kekasihnya, Donghae bisa didampingi oleh Hyukjae sebelum kejuaraan dimulai

.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

_Manager _sekaligus _director _dalam tim besar ini. Dengan umur yang baru menginjak 24 tahun, dirinya sudah menikah dengan _namja _manis, imut, penganut _aegyo _terbaik, nan lucu yang berbeda dua tahun diatasnya. Ya, itu realita, ia memang menikah dengan seorang _namja _yang kini tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Keajaiban? Mungkin saja. Karena _istri_nya sendiri bisa hamil merupakan hasil dari pemasangan rahim pada tubuhnya

.

**Lee Sungmin**

_Istri _sah _evil _tampan, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri mulanya sudah menjadi sekretaris dalam tiga tahun terakhir dari bos muda itu dan selama itu pula mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang diakhiri dengan keputusan Cho Kyuhyun untuk mempersunting dirinya. Kandungannya kini tengah menginjak bulan kelima, bisa dikatakan menakjubkan mengingat usia pernikahan mereka yang belum genap tiga bulan

Terkejut? Sangat, apalagi kedua orangtua dari keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya orangtua dari Sungmin sendiri. Sedangkan orangtua Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu, keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal _extreme _apapun yang bisa anaknya perbuat

.

.

.

Penjelasan singkat tadi cukup memberi gambaran para pelaku perjalanan cinta yang tergabung dalam lintasan balap. _And this is,_

_._

_Racing Love_

_._

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Continue**

**Or**

**Delete?**

**.**

**.**

Minta _review _untuk menentukan dilanjut atau tidak

_Review please.._

_Gomapta~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Other **

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : romance, drama, imagine **

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**Racing Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Sudah selesai~!" pekikan histeris _namja _yang super cantik itu benar-benar memekakan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengar. Tak puas hanya melihat pantulan hasil riasannya dari kaca saja, ia pun memutuskan menatap dua _namja _manis lain yang sekian lama duduk membelakanginya

"Kyaa~ _neomu kyeopta~!" _kembali pemuda _super _cantik ini memekik girang melihat hasil karyanya. _Namja _itu bernama Jung Jaejoong. Karena penasaran keduanya membuka mata dan seketika itu juga mereka terpana oleh keelokan diri mereka sendiri. Memang, keduanya sudah tak jarang didandani seperti ini, namun kali ini berbeda

Kenapa?

Karena polesan hasil tangan Jaejoong kali ini lebih menampakan kesan _sexy, cute, _dan nakal bersamaan. _Oh God! _Batin mereka histeris, susah bagia dua _namja _itu hanya untuk sekedar menelan ludah

Pasti kalian sudah tau siapa dua _namja _yang masih sibuk memperhatikan diri mereka tanpa berkedip itu. Hyukjae dan si _baby _panda, Tao

Hyukjae Jaejoong rias dengan _wig _sesiku berwarna _dark brown _yang menyerupai warna rambutnya, dengan dijepit disebelah kanannya hingga mampu memperlihatkan telinga dan leher jenjangnya. Matanya Jaejoong beri _eyeliner _, sehingga membuat tatapan Hyukjae menjadi lebih tajam dan menggoda. Pipinya hanya Jaejoong beri sedikit warna _pink _menambah kesan manis, sedangkan bibir _kissable _nya Jaejoong memoleskan tipis lipstick merah terang namun sangat menggoda untuk minta dicium. Pakaiannya seperti _umbrella girl _pada umumnya, seperti kekurangan bahan

Hyukjae sendiri bingung apa mereka itu tidak kedinginan dan masuk angin?

Bagaimana Hyukjae tidak bertanya seperti itu, lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Tubuhnya yang ramping hanya ditutupi baju atasan seperti t-shirt namun sangat ketat dan tidak menutupu lingkar perutnya. Bawahannya pun sama, rok yang dikenakannya minim akan bahan, bahkan tidak sampai menyentuh lutut dan memperlihatkan setengah dari pahanya. Satu setel bajunya dan Tao sama-sama berwarna biru metalik dan menggunakan _high heels _10 cm berwarna putih sebagai alas kaki mereka

Ah, jangan lupakan _bra _yang sebenarnya tidak mereka perlukan namun harus mereka pakai agar banyak orang yang tak curiga. Pakaian dalam wanita itu hanya mereka gunakan untuk membentuk buah dada palsu

Riasan yang Jaejoong berikan pada Tao tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja yang membedakannya ialah _wig _yang dipakaikan pada Tao berwarna hitam legam –seperti warna rambut aslinya, dan dikuncir kuda. Yang dapat memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan kedua telinganya yang mengenakan anting hitam

"Jja! _Kajja _kalian keluar, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan _seme _mesum kalian kalau kalian telat ada 'disamping' mereka" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk salah satu bahu Hyukjae dan Tao. Mereka yang baru sadar pun mengangguk dan lekas berdiri agak ragu juga sebenarnya, mengingat penampilan mereka kali ini

Terlihat Hyukjae yang menghembuskan nafas panjang berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, ia kaget saat ada tangan yang menggenggam lengannya. Ternyata Tao. Tao menatap Hyukjae dengan wajah memelas

"_Ge, _aku gugup.." suaranya seperti cicitan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Hyukjae sendiri. Hyukjae pun yang mengerti hal yang sama yang dirasakan olehnya mengangkat tangannya yang masih digengganggam Tao keatas dan makin mempereratnya.

"Tenang saja, kita hadapi bersama okay?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum yang berhasil menenangkan sang _baby _panda. Tao pun mengangguk pelan

Dengan perlahan, keduanya berjalan melewati _staff _Polarise yang menatap pada keduanya seakan kagum dan ingin 'menyerang'. Mereka yang tau konsekuensi yang akan mereka dapat jika ketauan memperhatikan dua _namja _manis itu oleh para _racer _pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan kembali focus pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing

Hingga sampailah mereka dibagian depan dari bangunan itu. Mereka kini ada dilantai dua, menatap pintu yang masih tertutup yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan '_Manager Room' _

Sekilas Hyukjae menatap Tao, lalu beralih pada pintu hitam pekat itu. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menggenggam gagang pintu lalu menarik turunnya pelan, hingga..

_Ceklek _

Pintu itu terbuka tanpa diketuk, berhasil mencuri perhatian salah satu _namja _tampan yang ada disana. Matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, memesang ekspresi bodoh saat memperhatikan kekasihnya dari atas sampai ujung kaki. Kegiatan tangannya yang sedang bermain _game _dari _gadget_ nya pun terhenti sampai terdengar bunyi

_**GAME OVER!**_

Sangat nyaring yang membuatnya tersadar. Dengan mengambil seribu langkah cepat, ia mendekati _namja_nya yang dalam wujud perempuan itu. Menarik kedua lengannya hingga tautan tangan antara kedua 'perempuan' itu terlepas

"Hyukkie _caghi _ apa benar ini dirimu? Aishh.. _jinjjayo! So sexy! _Jaejonng _hyung _memang yang terbaik!"Lee Donghae _namja _itu, dia terperangah tidak percaya. Hyukjae-nya yang kali ini lebih _sexy _dan terkesan nakal, membuat tatapannya penuh akan kilat nafsu

"Tidak sabar ingin menyantapmu mala mini _baby.._" ucap Donghae _vulgar _tepat disamping telinga kanan Hyukjae yang terlihat. Hembusan nafas Donghae yang berat membuat Hyukjae merinding dan geli sekaligus, pipinya makin memerah mendengar ucapan nakal kekasihnya

"A-arghh.. Hae~ j-janganhh" erangan Hyukjae keluar karena gigitan Donghae pada lehernya yang berhasil mencipatakan _kiss mark _yang sangat ketara disana

Tao yang sedari tadi disana lebih memilih _namja _jangkung pirang kekasihnya. Matanya dengan mudah menemukan pebisnis muda itu sosok yang Tao akui sangat tampan itu sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan kedua kaki panjangnya diatas meja. Tangannya ia taruh silang didepan dadanya, matanya terpejam. Pantas saja ia tidak menggubsir kedatangannya, kedua telinga _namja _–bernama Wu Yifan atau Kris itu tergantung sepasang _headphone _

Tao mendekati Kris yang masih mempertahankan posisinya, sejenak pemuda panda itu memperhatikan garis wajah kekasihnya ini. Dari mata, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya, dan wajahnya yang oriental. Tampan. Tao penasaran apa reaksi dan tanggapan _gege _kesayangannya ini

Tangan rampingnya bergerak menggoncangkan pelan bahu tegap Kris. Namun tidak digubsir oleh _namja _tampan itu. Kali ini Tao menggoncangnya lebih keras

"Ck! Jangan menggangguku Donghae _hyung_" tangan Kris bergerak menepis tangan Tao dan melambaikannya memberi tanda agar pergi menjauh. Tao cemberut. Kesal karena Kris asal menebak. Tangannya kali ini terulur kedekat telinga kiri Kris, lalu menarik kasar _headphone _itu

"_Gege!_" pekiknya kesal seperti anak kecil. Kris yang awalnya ingin memarahi orang yang sudah mengganggunya mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat 'perempuan' yang ada dihadapannya kini

"Tao?" tanyanya tak percaya. Kris yang dikenal dingin kini malah terlihat menggelikan namun tak menghilangkan kesan tampannya. Tao hanya mengangguk lalu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan _gege_nya yang tumben bisa berubah seperti ini

"Ini kau?" tanyanya lagi memastikan. Sedetik kemudian Tao memasang wajah bosan, sudah cukup kesal dengan _gege_nya ini. Memang Tao ini masih polos dan kekanakan, karena itulah _namja _didepannya kini sangat mencintainya

"Y-yak! Tunggu! Jangan pergi" Kris panic dan tersadar saat Tao sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi. Dengan sigap tangan panjangnya menggenggam pergelangan Tao lalu menariknya hingga kini pemuda panda itu berdiri tepat didepan Kris yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja

Kris menurunkan kakinya lalu berdiri dihadapan Tao, kalau seperti ini mereka sekilas terlihat memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Tao menggunakan _heels. _Kris menatap lekat tubuh Tao dari atas sampai bawah, matanya berubah serius, alisnya menukik tajam hampir menyatu

"_Sexy.."_ ucap Kris tanpa suara lalu bibirnya membentuk seringai khas dirinya, matanya menatap lurus kearah bola mata kelam Tao yang membuat Tao _blushing _dan gugup seketika

_Chu~_

Satu kecupan Kris berikan tepat dibelahan dada Tao yang sedikit terbuka membuat Tao merinding dan geli ditambah lagi dalam keadaan dirinya yang seperti ini, melihat Kris yang menunduk dan mengecup bagian dadanya seperti bayi yang hendak menyusu saja

"_Gegeeh.. _jangannhh.. nghh" Tao memegang kedua bahu Kris dengan tangannya dan mendorongnya perlahan. Kris menurut namun tatapannya berubah tajam kembali, ia hendak protes namun tidak jadi karena mendengar ucapan Tao yang terkesan polos

"_Not now_"

.

_**Racing Love **_

.

Dua pasang kekasih itu berjalan beriringan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Donghae tentu saja dengan Hyukjae, dan Kris dengan Tao. Selepasnya keluar dari gedung itu, Hyukjae dan Tao membuka payung besar mereka untuk menutupi _racer _tampan mereka

Donghae tak melepeskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Hyukjae, bahkan sesekali tangannya turun dan meremas pelan bokong Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, pipinya sudah merah sempurna tatkala Donghae tak henti-hentinya membisikan kata-kata nakal padanya

Sedangkan pasangan Kristao/Taoris hanya terlihat Kris yang memeluk Tao dengan satu lengannya posesif. Tangannya yang panjang benar-benar melingkari lingkar pinggang Tao sehingga dirinya dan Tao berjalan berdempetan. Tao sebenarnya tidak nyaman dengan hal ini mengingat dirinya tak bisa bergerak bebas dengan 'kostum' yang tengah ia pakai

Pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan mereka pun sudah tepat berada didepan mobil balap mereka masing-masing. Donghae dan Kris dengan serempak berbalik menghadap pasangan mereka, lalu dengan kompaknya mengucapkan kesepakatan mereka. Yang sebenarnya kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh Donghae dan Kris sendiri

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus melayaniku. Jika aku kalah aku yang akan melayanimu" dan diakhiri dengan seringaian nakal dibibir keduanya

_Chu~_

Donghae mencium Hyukjae tepat dibibir dengan payung yang Hyukjae bawa, ia tarik untuk menutupi mereka sebelumnya. Melumatnya sebentar, dan setelahnya Donghae menjauhkan kepalanya. Memakai _helm _dikepalanya lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Muka Hyukjae benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus

Berbeda dengan Kris dan Tao. Setelah perjanjian itu terlontar dari mulut Kris, pemuda itu hanya mengecup lembut pada kening pemuda bermata panda yang dikasihinya tepat di kening dan bergegas memakai _helm _miliknya. Saat sudah berada didalam mobil, Kris masih memperhatikan Tao

"_Hwaiting.!_" Itulah kata yang bisa Kris tangkap dari gerakan bibir Tao. Tangan sebelahnya yang bebas mengepal dan terangkat keatas, memberi semangat untuk Kris. Sangat polos. Tidakkah dia ingat kalau Kris menang apa yang akan ia dapat nantinya?

"_Racers! Lets turn on your car!"_

Dengan aba-aba yang diberikan itu, semua _racer _pun menyalakan mobil mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula Kris dan Donghae. Donghae terlihat focus, sedangkan Kris hanya tenang-tenang saja. Mata para pembalap terarah pada lampu yang tergantung yang berjumlah sembilan buah namun hanya memilik dua warna –mirip seperti lampu lalu lintas

_Yellow_

Lampu pertama menyala tanda para _racer _untuk bersiap

_Yellow_

Disusul dengan lampu kedua. Tanda untuk _racers _untuk bersedia

_Green_

Brrmm.. brrm..

Nyalanya lampu terakhir menjadi tanda dimulainya balapan itu. Bunyi decitan ban dan aspal terdengar nyaring, sama halnya dengan bunyi geraman mesin mobil yang keluar dari kenalpot

Lintasan ini harus _racers _lalui sebanyak 115 _lap. _Sulit bagi pemula, apalagi yang belum pernah mencoba lintasan ini. Namun tidak dengan Donghae dan Kris. Mereka memang masih terbilang masih sangat _junior _di arena balap GP2 ini, namun kemampuan merekalah yang membuat tidak bisa menganggap mereka sepele

Kris kerap kali mengajak Donghae jalan-jalan –tentu saja bersama Hyukjae dan Tao ke Negara-negara maju yang memiliki lintasan, baik yang mudah ataupun yang sulit, hanya sekedar untuk berlatih. Hal itu Kris lakukan juga bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ingin mengembangkan kemampuannya dan Donghae. Dengan seringnya mereka memenangkan kejuaraan, nama Polarise _team _

.

_Lap _demi _lap _dilalui seiring berjalannya waktu. Persaingan antar pembalap terjadi begitu sengit. Terbukti dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi di menit 45 yang membuat tiga pembalap gugur sekaligus. Hal itu mempermudah Donghae maupun Kris untuk menang

Senyum kemenangan terkemabang dibibir Kris dan Donghae mengetahui kalau hanya tersisa 2 _lap _lagi dan mereka kini memimpin dan menjadi yang terdepan. Dengan Donghae diposisi pertama dan Kris –yang mengalah diposisi kedua barulah diikuti pemabalap lainnya. Jarak mereka berdua tidak bisa dikatakan jauh, malah terlampau dekat. Bisa saja Kris membalap, namun dia tidak ingin. Diposisi kedua saja cukup baginya

Sedangkan jarak antara mereka berdua dengan _racer _lainnya lah yang bisa dikatakan cukup jauh, berbeda satu _lap _putaran penuh

Terlihat seorang lelaki yang berada diatas arena mengibarkan bendera hitam-putih bermotif kotak-kotak, pertanda itu adalah _lap _terakhir. _Well, and see_. Pembalap dari Polarise _team _menang diperingkat satu dan dua, lalu ada Rio Haryanto dari Indonesia diposisi ketiga

Hyukjae dan Tao yang melihat hal itu bingung harus bagaimana. Senang atau tidak. Mereka memang senang karena kekasih keduanya bisa menyabet peringkat satu dan dua dengan tidak adanya tragedy kecelakaan atau semacamnya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri disisi lain mereka takut atas imbalan yang harus mereka berikan pada sang kekasih

'_Haah.. sudahlah, mungkin memang dia sudah bersikeras untuk bisa menang' _ucap Hyukjae dalam hati. Lagipula, dalam 'aktifitasnya' nanti, ia juga akan menikmatinya atau bahkan meminta lebih. Memikirkan itu membuat ia bersemu sendiri

Kris dan Donghae keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju podium, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Hyukjae dan Tao. Mereka berdua hanya menunggu sampai penyerahan piala selesai disamping podium dengan payung yang mereka tutup. Piala itu diberikan kepada Donghae yang menempati peringkat pertama, dan dilanjutkan dengan dibukanya sebotol besar _sampanye _

Donghae gerakan tangannya kearah Hyukjae yang masih berdiri dan Hyukjae sendiri pun terkejut, baru kali ini ia ikut disiram oleh Donghae. Donghae berhenti lalu menatap Kris sejenak, memasang seringainya

"Persiapkan dirimu _caghi~_" ucap Donghae pada Hyukjae yang diakhiri dengan _wink _nakal darinya yang dihadiahi _death glare _lucu dari Hyukjae

"_See you on the bed baby_" kali ini Kris yang mengucapkannya pada _baby _pandanya

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buat _readers _yang minta lanjut, ini sudah Zai lanjut. Dibaca kalau udah, di _review _ya..

Semoga memuaskan. Maaf juga menunggu lama

Tapi kalau masih ada yang baik hati baca dan _review _makasih banyak

_Review please.._

_Gomapta~_


End file.
